


Some Redeeming Quality

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another story written for a friend. Much of the dialogue heavily inspired by said friend's own words. All inaccuracies and insanity entirely my fault. I can't resist angry, gender ambiguous villains.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Some Redeeming Quality

**Author's Note:**

> Another story written for a friend. Much of the dialogue heavily inspired by said friend's own words. All inaccuracies and insanity entirely my fault. I can't resist angry, gender ambiguous villains.

“Hmm just make sure you remember who started this revolution Frieza..” It was unmistakably a threat, hanging in the air between them. Frieza huffed and crossed his arms.

“I see you want to take all the credit,” he said acidly.

“The majority is mine to have you fool...” Cell was expressionless, but the irritation rang clearly in his tone. “But you shall be my second in command..”

“You would hardly have revolution without my support!” The insult of being second to anyone burned in his chest, one more reminder of the change in status death bestowed. ”It would just be one mad android, indulging in reckless dreams...”

“And you would have no recognition at all! Not after your fall to one Saiyan.”

Frieza snarled silently and dug his fingers into his crossed arms. Cell smirked at him, head cocked to one side. They stood in the grey desert, under the weirdly pale light behind the clouds. The entire world felt washed out, colorless except for the two of them standing yards apart on the rocky ground.

“So..” he drawled. “Be good.. And don't upset Cell.”

“Fine,” the pale alien ground out behind clenched teeth. “We'll play your way.” As the taller android started to turn away, Frieza couldn’t resist shouting at him. “But I am not short!”

“Hmm,” Cell murmured in a noncommittal tone. The wind gusted fitfully and fell quiet.

“Just because you're overgrown....”

“In power? Perhaps..” Cell interrupted. “Well.. compared to you anyway.” He smirked again as Frieza’s expression grew darker. He tried to protest but nothing came out. Cell just smirked even more broadly, quite pleased that he could play his companion’s nerves so easily.

“You are the most insufferable creature I have ever known, in all the worlds I have seen and destroyed.”

“No...the problem is.. You have met your match..and then some.. And you don't like being reminded...” Before him, Frieza froze in rage and dread. The barb was uncannily accurate. Knowing the android was stronger, more deadly than himself ground painfully against his ego and his temper. As a ruler of worlds, threats to his vanity were eliminated without thought. But he couldn’t get away from Cell’s all too accurate observations.

“How dare you...” he hissed. “You would have been no match for Lord Frieza, destroyer of worlds!”

“Been? I’m pretty sure I already have shown you what I’m capable of..” Cell’s voice was a mix of mockery and disdain. The smaller alien clenched his fists.

“I'm not a complete fool, Cell.”

“No...you have some use..” the android agreed. He shook his head though and spoke seriously. “You know how to fight at least. But you are blinded by your anger too much to organize such a brilliant turn of events. Anger needs to guide only when the time is right.”

“You might be right.” Behind him his tail lashed back and forth, scattering the speckled granite chunks that littered the ground. Frieza was loathe to admit how much his temper clouded his thinking.

“Of course I am...” Cell smiled in that terrifying, bland way.

“Don't sound so damn smug about it then,” Frieza snapped.

“Oh? But isn’t that what you like?” With amusement, the android winked. Frieza hissed and levitated a fist sized rock up to his hand. It felt comfortingly heavy and he wondered if he could bash the smile off the android’s face with it.

“Do I really need to beat some sense into you again?” Cell asked, still smiling. He looked pointedly at the rock in Frieza’s hand.

“What?” Frieza hissed. “Beat sense.. into me? I am perfectly sensible you bloody robot!” He whipped the rock directly at Cell, who caught it gracefully and ground it into pebbles with one hand.

“Careful, you fool,” he warned the alien.

“I'm not afraid of you Cell, however much you want me to be. And quit calling me names.” He snapped another rock at Cell, throwing it harder than the first one. The android just smirked.

“Really now?” He vanished, and Frieza cursed under his breath. Less than a heartbeat later he reappeared right in front of Frieza and grabbed him by the throat. “Remember who I am. I am NOT one to toy with.”

“How could I ever forget,” Frieza grumbled. He tried to pry Cell’s fingers away from his windpipe as he glared up at the android. “You insist on reminding me at every turn. I think you have control issues, Cell...” His further commentary ended up abruptly as Cell tightened his grip and Frieza could no longer breathe or speak.

“Hmph, and with good reason with someone so reckless as yourself.” He lifted Frieza just off the ground. “I’ll make this quick then.”

Effortlessly, he threw the smaller alien into a nearby rock face. The force of impact caused it to crumble, filling the air with dust and grit. Cell vanished and reappeared in the air above to fire blasts of energy into the destruction. Frieza tumbled through the rocky debris, dodging and rolling to regain his footing.

“You have to be quicker than that.” Cell reappeared right beside Frieza and landed a quick kick to the stomach. His fists blurred as he struck again and again, ultimately knocking Frieza back to the ground with a sharp elbow. The impact knocked the wind from his lungs and Frieza coughed. Blood dripped from his mouth. Before he could even raise himself up or counterattack, he felt the android lift him by the tail and he howled in rage and pain. Cell slammed the alien against the ground again. Frieza jerked his tail out of Cell’s grasp and moved to rise, tasting blood and dust along with an appalling mix of fury and fear.

Leaping, he hoped to put some distance between them to buy time. But Cell’s ability to teleport defeated his strategy. Again he wrapped a hand around Frieza’s throat, holding him from behind. Frieza struggled to free himself, slapping his tail forcefully against the android as he tugged at the long fingers crushing his ability to breathe. He could hear Cell laughing as the android spun him around so they were face to face. With his free hand, he punched Frieza from left to right as he kept hold of his neck. Abandoning his efforts to free himself, Frieza brought his hand up and fired a blinding bolt of energy at the android. It didn’t phase Cell though, who only shifted his head slightly to one side.

“Now, now,” he chided, turning back to Frieza. The alien just hissed, blood flecking his lips. Cell only choked him harder, crushing his fingers into his neck, and punched Frieza several times in the stomach. With an angry, strangled sound, Frieza swung his legs up to kick at his assailant with enough force to break bones. Cell let go and dodged backward, then smashed Frieza in the face again. The force of the blow made the alien’s vision blur for a moment. Before it cleared Cell struck him again, knocking him back to the ground. Gracefully Cell floated into the air above Frieza and raised one hand above his head, finger outstretched as if to touch the shifting clouds.

“I have your cells, remember,” he said warningly. A static ball of red and black energy bloomed, crackling with power. “Something new...”

From the ground, Frieza suppressed a groan and rose to one knee. From head to foot he felt bruised. He looked up, first at the android’s face and then the thrumming ball of destruction.

“Are you really going to make me do this?” Cell asked in a quiet voice.

For a long moment Frieza just stared at him. He wiped his mouth with the back of one hand, smearing dust and blood on his white skin. Finally he shook his head from side to side.

“No.” He sighed and forced a sardonic smile. “What should I say then, to acknowledge my defeat and your superiority?”

“Just obey me... Do not question my authority.” Cell lowered his hand, still balancing the red and black ball of energy. “You will get your fill of excitement soon. So many lives to destroy, after all.”

“I hope this bargain turns out to be worth it,” Frieza muttered.

“Of course it will.” The ball of energy crackled and flared as it shrank. Frieza stared at it until it vanished entirely, not quite sure Cell wouldn’t decide to use it regardless of consequence. It winked out of existence with a small humming sound.

“I wonder how much that hurts, after all. It might be preferable at some point to biting my tongue and following you around.” The alien sounded a little curious, if exhausted.

“Of course. Still.. We need to stick together.” Cell descended back to the ground, hardly disturbing the dust as he touched the ground. Gingerly, Frieza picked himself up and brushed half heartedly at the dust streaking his skin.

“Indeed,” he frowned. “This plan of yours, it does involve destroying them all? I’m going to be disappointed otherwise.”

“Of course,” Cell agreed. “All shall feel the wrath.”

“All shall burn,” Frieza whispered. For a moment, he looked pleased at the thought, staring up and into the sky. His tail lashed back and forth. Cell moved to stand next to him, looking off into the endless horizon of clouds and rock. His laugh rang out cold and hollow. Glancing sideways, Cell narrowed his eyes as he regarded his companion. Frieza felt the gaze and looked up at him.

“I think you may have cracked a rib or two that time.”

“Hmmm.” Cell rubbed his chin with his pale fingers. “Well, I know you like it. Maybe I went a little too rough that time.” Beside him Frieza just laughed, a bright and ringing sound that echoed in the deserted landscape. Cell draped one arm over Frieza’s neck companionably.

“All will burn.”

“Yes,” Frieza agreed in satisfied tone. He let himself lean against Cell and his restless tail curled itself loosely around the android’s leg. He could feel the ache under his skin from the brief fight, and sighed. Cell dropped his hand to the alien’s waist and held him closer.

“Hmmm.” Playfully, he bit at Frieza’s neck.

“At least there’s some reward for all this suffering.” The words trailed off into a sigh as the bites turned into kisses and Cell ran his tongue along the nape of his neck. Frieza tilted his head to the side. His fingers slid over the smooth green plates rising from Cell’s head and his tail wrapped more closely around the android’s leg. Scratching with his black nails, the android ran his hand down Frieza’s chest. He whined and pushed his hips against Cell’s delicate touch, urging the hand lower and lower. Cell responded by kissing Frieza deeply, as his hand moved between his legs and he slipped two fingers inside. His other hand caressed the alien’s buttocks, moving in little circles. Frieza moaned, an incoherent little sound as he rocked himself against Cell’s fingers. With both hands he clutched at the android’s smooth shoulders.

After rendering him suitably wet, Cell lifted Frieza by the waist and pushed him up against the remains of a rock formation. Pebbles scattered around them as he pulled Frieza down onto his cock. Cell closed his eyes and tilted his head up at the sky, biting his lower lip as the slender alien wrapped his legs around Cell’s waist. He cried out, clinging to Cell with all his strength, eyes fixed on the android’s blissful expression of concentration. Opening his eyes, Cell smiled and closed his mouth over Frieza’s again. With his hands still on Frieza’s waist, Cell guided him up and down. They kissed hungrily, Frieza gasping in pleasure as Cell fucked him, each thrust harder and fiercer. He could feel the muscles of his thighs tremble and the cold smirk on Cell’s face, the black nails digging into his white flesh. Frieza felt the orgasm rip through him and he screamed, throwing his head back.

Without hesitation, Cell grabbed Frieza by the neck and lifted him swiftly off his cock. He flipped the alien around and slammed him to the ground. Still dazed, Frieza didn’t even have time to bring his hands up to protect his head. His groan switched into a shocked, breathless sound of pleasure as Cell ran his tongue along the base of his tail. Down on his knees, Cell pulled Frieza’s ass up to his wet cock and pushed deep inside. It made Frieza scream again, the pain so intense it edged into pleasure. The weight of Cell pushing into him drove Frieza into the ground. 

As he fucked Frieza, Cell extended his tail and moved it between his legs so as to thrust it inside Frieza’s cunt. It made him shudder from head to foot. Frieza begged wordlessly, pushing his hips back. Cell thrust harder and harder. His chest heaved and he grunted softly with pleasure. Beneath him Frieza shuddered on the edge of coming again. Cell pushed his face against the ground where he struggled to breathe. The air crackled with tension and power, an aura glowing faintly around them.

With a last loud groan, Cell pushed in once more and pulled out. Gripping his cock in one hand, he came on Frieza’s scratched and flushed skin. Between his legs, his tail still fucked Frieza’s cunt viciously. The alien screamed into the dirt and rock as he came again. Cell’s chilly laughter rang in Frieza’s ears as he withdrew himself.

“Mmm, that felt good. You do have some redeeming qualities...”

Frieza sat back on his knees and looked over his shoulder at the android. Cell winked. Frieza rolled his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Every part of him ached and he was covered in blood, dirt, sweat and now Cell’s come drying on his back and ass.

“I’m so glad you approve,” he said tartly. The android laughed again, and the wind carried the sound away. With his characteristic grace, Cell rose to his feet. He held out a hand to Frieza, head cocked to the side and a smirk on his face.


End file.
